To An End
by Pol-kun
Summary: Ichigo promised that he and Senna would meet again. One day, as our Strawberry walks across the bridge, he is reminded of that promise as Senna, recently reincarnated, runs around laughing. What will Our Strawberry do over time? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**To An End**

They say that before you die, that very instant before your soul leaves its earthly shell, that your life flashes before your eyes. Senna, even when she was alive the first time, didn't know if she believed that to be true. But, as she leaned on Ichigo's back, she now knew that before one passed on to the next world, all of your memories were dredged up from the deeps your soul.

"_I know that my name is Senna! … I know I'm a Soul Reaper! …I'll show them…I couldn't imagine a world without you Ichigo!…"_

A lone tear rolled down her cheek; her eyes burned by past memories. Here she was, leaning on Ichigo's back, and said man was answering her final wish. "Ichigo," she started, "Wh-what does the name on the grave say?" Her chest ached and pain filled her; what if her name wasn't really Senna and all she really was is a collection of memories, the Shinenju? _Do I even exist?_

Ichigo looked around for a grave. Senna whispered, "Fourth from the end." She let her head fall to his shoulder. Ichigo dutifully followed her instructions, found the grave, and he bent down and shifted his weigh, allowing Senna to see what was written. "Is there a name? I can't see every well and my vision is blurred." Senna's voice was weak and she felt something eating her up inside. "Is it there?"

"It's there," Ichigo said quietly, "Clear as day. You used to live here, in this town. You had a family."

Tears of joy flowed freely down her face. Relief washed over her like a wave from the ocean, "I-I am so happy." Ichigo stood up, and as he did, a light spread across her body and she started to glow and faded away. "I feel warm…. Ichigo, will we ever meet again?"

"What are you talking about? Of course we will." He didn't know that for sure, but he hoped and prayed that they would. He considered it a promise, and he would fulfill that vow to any end, at any cost. She faded away, dissipating in the wind.

Ichigo crouched down on one knee and then on the other, a single tear sliding down his face. He felt Rukia's spiritual pressure near him. She could offer him no comfort, but she informed him of this, "The energy for the blanks is slowly dissipating. Once that happens, everything about Senna will fade from our memories. She was never alive in our life time, so you can't remember someone who doesn't exist."

Ichigo stood up, his voice was soft and his eyes were tinged with red. "I know she'll be gone soon, but right now, I can still hear her voice." They walked out of the cemetery, and later their memories of Senna became like that of a faded dream.

* * *

**3 Months Later**

Walking across the bridge, Ichigo stopped as he heard a familiar voice. A red ribbon floated into his hand, carried by the strong wind that was gusting throughout the town. "Ooo! Shut up! Who cares about that anyway, it's not gonna make any difference anyway."

She ran through the crowd of clustered people, laughing and playing around as a normal teenage girl. Realization flooded through Ichigo and he smiled to himself. Whatever power had let him catch glimpse of her again had let him start believing in his promise to Senna.

For now, all our Strawberry did was to smirk and walk on.

* * *

**A/N**

A long, difficult year and a half latter is when have decided to make my return. I've always had this story in the back of my mind. This summer, before the beginning of my strenuous senior year, I will finish To An End. Words cannot express the love and adoration I feel for you, beloved readers, and I will finish this story FOR you. I am sorry. Forgive, forget, and REVIEW. Only minor grammar changes have been made to this chapter. The other chapters will also be checked for grammer. Thank you SO much.

Pol-kun


	2. Chapter 2

The incident in which Ichigo saw Senna had happened three months ago. Ichigo had decided to sleep on his decision of how to meet her again. It was possible that she might have some memories of what had happened when she was the Shinenju. Of course, bringing back those memories would remind her of who he was and how she had died.

_Maybe…maybe I should just ask her out one day…to a coffee house or something. I don't know if I should tell her of what happened those six months ago or not. She'd probably think I'm crazy._ Our Strawberry sighed. He didn't know what to do. Several days after his encounter, if one could call it that, he had asked Captain Ukitake if there was a small possibility that Senna's memories could resurface.

_"I'm not sure. Nothing like the Shinenju was ever created and then reborn as Senna has been, at least, not to my knowledge. You might try asking Kurotsuchi-taicho_." Ukitake's words echoed through his mind. If there was a small possibility that Senna could have the memories of what happen hidden in the depths of her soul, then Ichigo would take the chance.

Senna now attended the same school as Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, etc. She was a year 10 student, **(A/N: I'm just saying Ichigo and the others are Juniors now.)**and being a sophomore, Ichigo didn't see her. He eventually, after quietly pondering over the idea for several hours on his bed, decided that he needed Rukia's advice on this.

Rukia, having lost all memories of the incident which Senna had come into her life, didn't have a clue what Ichigo was saying when he first started talking about Senna. After bonking her on the head several times and recalling his memories of the Blanks and the Shinenju, Rukia's memory finally resurfaced. She remembered watching Ichigo fall to his knees as Senna's body dissipated into the air and she remember Byakuya coming to her rescue as she fought a member of the "Dark Clan" or whatever they had called themselves.

Ichigo knocked on his closet door, and she yanked it open with a quick thrust. "Yes?" she asked. "What do you want, Ichigo?"

"Uh…I have this problem you see…" Ichigo started. Rukia rolled her eyes and gave him a pointed look for him to get to the point. "Okay, I've told you about Senna. I…er…I made a promise to her before she died as the Shinenju. I told her that we'd see each other again, and now that she's been reincarnated, is it possible that she might have memories of her past life. Her life as the Shinenju? And if she does have the memories, should I - you know - talk to her? I've talked to Ukitake-taicho and he said he wasn't sure about her having the memories." He continued to ramble on until Rukia cut him off.

"Its possible. Probable even, that she will have her memories." She sat up, and looked him directly in the eyes. "When I first was excepted into the Thirteenth Company, I asked Ukitake-taicho a similar question. He said something along the lines of, 'only something in that life left a scar on the soul.' And if you want to talk to her, then just do it and stop torturing yourself about it." She babbled on while Ichigo quickly lost interest. Finally, an amused smirk spread across her features as Ichigo tuned back into Rukia comments, "And if she doesn't remember, you'll just sound like you're crazy."

Ichigo took what Rukia had said into deep consideration over a few days. Finally, he decided he should bump into her in the halls and ask about her. _Soon, I'll find her and talk to her_, he thought with great determination as he walked awkwardly through the hallway filled with underclassmen.

Little did he know what was in store for him.


	3. Chapter 3

**To An End**

Ichigo walked down the clustered halls of his high school. He had nearly confronted Senna, only to be stopped by a sobbing Keigo. Said idiot was moaning and groaning about how some girl, that was no doubt out of his league, had rejected him and his offer to take her out.

"Shut it!" Ichigo screeched at him. Our Strawberry kicked Keigo in the face and walked on, toward Chad and Orihime.

"Why-why me…" Keigo cried silently to himself.

"Pathetic, just pathetic," he muttered to himself, thinking of the sobbing Keigo behind him. "Hey Orihime…Chad." He waved at them. Orihime, being her normal busty and hair-brained self, stood in an odd position, waving; Chad remained still and gave a grunt of acknowledgement. Ichigo forced his eyes to look at Orihime's face; he was trying to ignore the fact that her breasts were slightly bouncing as she went to greet him.

_Jeez! Orihime is getting as bad as Matsumoto about not wearing a bra_, he thought, blushing slightly. "Ichigo! What have you been doing? Would you like to eat lunch with me and Tatsuki and Chad? You can have some of my Banana-Bean-Paste and ham sandwich, if you want."

Ichigo thought he might just throw up. _I love Orihime, as a friend, to death, but her food is disgusting. If I have to eat anything she makes me again, I'll probably kneel over and die. _"Um…I brought my lunch today so that means you can have more to yourself."

"Hmmm…" Orihime took this into consideration, but still was visibly let down that she didn't get to show off her cooking talents.

* * *

Lunch was an interesting display of lies and jokes. "So," Tatsuki started while sipping on her drink, "Ichigo, what were you doing last night. I saw you running down the street in some weird black kimono. What were you doing and why were you dressed like that?"

Ichigo side glanced at Rukia with an "oh-shit" look. Rukia, having read extensively on the subject of what teenagers like to do, formed a plan within seconds of awkward silence that had overtaken the group. "Oh, Ichigo, go on and tell them, unless you're to embarrassed." A few more moments of awkward silence passed. "Fine, then. Ichigo was meeting me to-to," she faltered, she hadn't thought of what she could lie about.

"To the Anime Convention that's in town this week!" She announced proudly, recalling something she had seen in the mangled in the KarakuraTown newspaper.

Ichigo blushed. _She couldn't have chosen something cooler, could she?_ He sighed. "Ichigo! You like anime?!" Orihime practically drooled at the thought that she and Ichigo had something else in common.

"Umm…" He didn't know how to respond. "Sure." _Lets just go with that; its not like I can look any more lame._

"We all know why Ichigo likes anime." Tatsuki said, smirk playing across her features.

"Why?" Orihime said.

Tatsuki leaned over to her and whispered loud enough for everyone to hear. "Our Ichigo likes hentai."

"What's that?"

Now Tatsuki looked embarrassed, but none-the-less she said, "Anime porn." The moment she said that, both Ichigo and Orihime went bright red. Rukia and Tatsuki laughed and Chizuru drooled and asked him what type he owned.

* * *

After the rather hilarious shenanigans, Ichigo walked to the trash can carry the trash in one hand; one unfinished fruit cup and empty plastic that once held a sandwich. Not watching where he was going, he ran into a girl with dark purple hair, and his unfinished fruit cup tumble out of his hand onto the girl's shirt.

"Hey watch where you're going," the girl said. She looked up, red eyes peering into brown. _Oh…shit! It's Senna! _His thoughts were frantic.

"I-I'm sorry! I wasn't watching what I was doing." He was going to remove the fruit from her shirt, but it had landed in the breast area. His hand had stopped only a few inches away from her chest.

"What- what are you doing?!" Senna exclaimed. Ichigo blushed.

* * *

**Author Note**

**Said I would post a new chapter and I did; unforunately its kind of short. I'll update soon but with upcoming finals it'll be hard. Please R&R. I promise the next chapter will be longer. **

**I wish everyone luck on Finals!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

To An End

Chapter 4

"What- what are you doing?!" Senna exclaimed. Ichigo blushed; his hand was mere inches away from her breasts.

He jumped back, quiet red in the face from all the excitement. "I-I'm sorry! I was going to get the cup off you but its…" He let the sentence trail off. _Oh if only dad were here to see this_, Ichigo thought, imagining the buffoon saying something embarrassing and retarded.

Senna reach onto her blouse, yanked off the fruit cup and while wiping the remaining fruit off her shirt, she tossed the half-eaten fruit cup away. Ichigo didn't know what to do or say. "I'm- I'm sorry! It just…" he covered his face with a tanned hand, attempting to cover his cheeks which were blushing fiercely.

"Its fine. Whatever." She gave a slight shrug and walked off without another word. _Wow, she sure sways her hips a lot…No! Wait! I am NOT noticing her hips because…_ He thought of all the implications that could be taken perversely with that line of thinking.

He walked back to Rukia and the others, still in a slight daze. No one, save Rukia, had even noticed the unfortunate events that had occurred with Senna. She eyed him and gave a "what was that?" look. He gave a non-committal shrug, still blushing. His hands had never been so close to a woman's…posterior before, and with that thought, he blushed again.

"So…. Strawberry what's with the blush? Is it a new look for you?" Tatsuki inquired. Orihime gave a one-eighty turn of her head to see this rare sight, and behold, to her amazement, the Carrot-top was indeed blushing.

"Oooh!" She exclaimed excitedly. She opened up her lunch box in search of her camera, her unholy tasting food flying about in her quest to capture the Strawberry's blush on film.

"I got it!" She nearly yelled in her happiness. She ran around, breasts bouncing, much to Keigo's pleasure, while snapping pictures furiously, trying to take in as much of Ichigo's blush as she could.

"Orihime, please stop." The Strawberry gave a groan and after three more pictures, she put the camera away. Everyone stared at him, and finally after a few minutes, the red tint in his face faded away.

"Stop looking at me like that, damn it!" He yelled across the table.

Tatsuki, who was immensely enjoying torturing the Carrot-top, had to ask, "So, did our little Strawberry just do or see something naughty?" She painfully drew out the last word with a musical note.

He sent to a shut-up-and-die glare back. Rukia, the kind soul she was, decided to keep her mouth shut, and use what she had seen to tease Ichigo later.

* * *

Finally, lunch was over and classes had started up again. Ichigo was in math, without a doubt his worst subject. His excuse was that he wouldn't need math to be a shinigami.

Boredom absorbed him as their sensei set their assignment and then hid himself behind a newspaper. Several students had started nodding asleep, and our Strawberry eventually closed his eyes as well. And then, his pass went off.

_Damn, a Hollow! _"Sensei, I must use the restroom." He said as him slammed the door shut, waking up all the students. As he ran outside of the school grounds, he grabbed his pass and as his body slammed to the ground, he ran towards the looming hollow. _I hope Rukia decides to come; I need to talk to her. _

The hollow was average, an easy slice-and-dice for Ichigo. He lingered a little while after to see if Rukia would show up; she didn't. He started trotting back towards the school.

As he entered the school, the halls were swarmed while underclassmen, and then he remembered he had left his school bags in his math class. As he rushed up the halls, and to the hellish math room, without even realizing it, he had knocked someone over.

"Well, what was that all about?" Senna asked herself as she got up. _I'm gonna see why he knocked me over, the jerk!_

She followed him through the crowds, chasing after him as if he was a fugitive and she was a cop. He finally stopped and entered into a room and she waited outside the door as he gathered his things.

"Hey, what's your problem? You knocked me down in the hall you –" She stopped as he turned around, recognizing him from earlier.

Ichigo blushed fiercely as he heard _her _voice. He turned around. "Yes?" He asked quietly.

"You-you're the one split fruit all over my uniform at lunch didn't you? And you just knocked me over in the hallway. What's your problem with me!? Explain yourself!" She was breathing hard and her face was flushed from yelling so loudly.

"Um…I'm sorry about earlier, it was a complete accident," he apologized, "and, I-I guess I didn't see you earlier. Please, I really am sorry."

She sighed, releasing the tension in her muscles. "Well, I guess I can't beat you to the ground while we're in school, so I guess that'll do."

His eyes widened. He had never been in a fight with a girl…well he had, but never in this body. He wasn't worried about himself being hurt, but more so Senna. As a soul reaper she hadn't been extremely strong, but as a human, she must be pretty fragile.

"Please, are you such a pansy that you're afraid of being hit by a girl? You're even wimpier than you look." She snorted.

Our Strawberry's face turned the color of his name. He yelled, "Shut up, Senna!" Then he realized his mistake.

"H-how did you know my name? I never told you," she pointed out, accusation deeply imbedded in her voice.

_Oh shit, how will I get out of this one?

* * *

_**Author Notes**

I am SO SORRY for not updating sooner, but between the holidays and all the music stuff I do, its been impossible. I had a newfic coming out, FMA fanfic coming out but the mircosoft worm thing deleted a LOT of my documents, so I'll re-type it. I have a Valentines Bleach fanfic for all of my readers.

Okay, I hate to be rude, but REVIEWS people?! I have more than enough more that have favorited or put it on their alerts to have only 7 reviews. I would really like more; and I want to know what you all think, if you love it or hate it. any improvements i can make, because I'm always willing to rewrite a chapter. So until I get a few more reviews, chapter 5 won't be posted.

Hope you enjoy!

Pol-kun


	5. Chapter 5

**To An End**

**Chapter 5**

"I'm –um…" Ichigo started to explain, but couldn't form a coherent thought, much less a coherent sentence.

"Well?! Explain yourself; I want to hear how you know my name," She demanded. Her face was flushed with anger. "Are you stalking me or something?" _This is just too weird. It's jus…how does he know my name and why is he popping up everywhere?_

Ichigo was still shell shocked from his own stupidity. He honestly couldn't come up with an answer for Senna; he didn't want to lie, but to tell the truth in this situation with her would definitely make him sound crazy. Thankfully, something neither of them expected happened. Through the silence, the school bell rang loud and clear, slicing the awkward, questioning pause in half.

Senna gave him a sharp look and commanded, "Meet me outside in front of the school after school, okay?" She scrambled out of the room quickly, off to her final, and most boring class of the day, biology.

Ichigo just stood there for a second and it wasn't until Rukia sauntered through the door that he'd have to sprint to his class, P.E. in the gym. Now P.E. at Karakura High was taught by one of_ those _teachers, one like whose sadistically would tell you the day before the test that you had one. Only in this case, the Physical Education instructor would demand that everyone perform one hundred push-ups and thirty laps around the gym for those who lost a basketball game.

Ichigo was sweating by the time his class had finished the fifty laps around the court; and as they were given a two-minute break, his thoughts couldn't help but wander off to Senna and what she was thinking of him. Ichigo was confused, for lack of a better term, about his feelings and intentions toward Senna. He knew, without even thinking, that he wanted Senna in his life, but he didn't fully understand why.

"Okay! Time's up! Get your butts back on the court for some soccer!" The instructor screamed. Renji caught Ichigo's eye as team captains picked teams and grinned; they were on opposite sides, and Ichigo knew that he would get his butt thoroughly handed to him.

* * *

Ichigo was right. As athletic and muscular as he was, he had no skill whatsoever at soccer. He walked from the gym, lost in mindless thinking when he heard Renji's rather whinny voice shout behind him. "Oi! Strawberry, wait up!"

He rolled his eyes and slowed down for the baboon to catch up. _I wonder what the idiot wants; the last thing I need is Chizuru seeing us walking together to start her…_Ichigo shuddered, _yaoi rumors again. She's never seen mine and Renji's "friendship" the same since the clothes indecent. _It physically hurt him to recall the memory of trying to get Renji out of his gigia.

"So, what are you doing later? Rukia and I were talkin' earlier, an' thought it'd be good for us to train in Urahara's basement. So what do ya think?" Renji gave a toothy grin, probably thinking that he would have a chance to beat Ichigo.

"Sorry, boke, but I already have plans."

"With who? A girl? Its not that busty little thang, that's got a huge hard-on for ya is it?" Renji grinned again. "Come on, you aren't banging her are ya?" Ichigo turned red from embarrassment and hurried on.

"Fine! Whatever don't tell me anything! Just come and find me and Rukia later." Renji walked on to find Rukia.

* * *

Ichigo lingered in the halls until it was mostly clear of people before walking toward the front doors. He found Senna lying on a bench in a dark corner, her nose stuck in a manga. As the door to the school slammed shut, she looked up and put the manga down.

"So, are you ready to explain yourself? Or are you gonna wait and stand there like an idiot without a brain?" Her malicious voice cut through the air like a knife and stung his ears like a bee.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to do that. I know who you are by…by your reputation," he said stupidly. She raised her eyebrows questioningly; it was probably the most unbelievable lie he could have thought up.

"My reputation? Are you calling me a slut, 'Cause I haven't dated anyone since moving here. So what's the real reason Mr. Smarty pants? Or are you just getting off on insulting me?" She inquired. Ichigo just want to tell her the truth, but at the moment, the truth could drive her away forever.

"Okay, honestly, we've meet before," he simply stated.

"Um, I don't think we have or else I think I'd remember someone with weird orange hair like yours." But something that Ichigo had said struck a chord; somehow, she couldn't remember, but now that he said it, he felt much more familiar. She couldn't place her finger on it, but it felt like they'd been through a lot together.

Ichigo just stared, not knowing what to say with out her response. After a few minutes of long, and what Ichigo assumed hard, thinking, she asked, "When…where did we meet?"

He didn't want to tell her the truth just yet, it would still sound to bizarre, but know that he knew she remembered _something_; he could eventually try to tell her. He told her the first lie that came to mind. "It was a while back. We were much younger…I guess I shouldn't be surprised you don't remember. I didn't remember your name until a little after lunch." He said the lie with ease. It was becoming easier to tell her untruth upon untruth. Of course, spinning a weave of lies meant that he would only get caught in them sooner or later. He hoped later.

"Yeah, I guess so. You seem…familiar, but I just can't place from where or when I knew you." She was still wrapped in her own thoughts. _I wonder if she thinks about it hard enough then all her memories as the Shinenju will come back?_

"Well," she said without really thinking, "I guess I'll see you around. If I remember anything then I'll find you at lunch and we can talk. See you around…Strawberry.'

Ichigo found that a strong fondness of the girl was wrapped around him like a cocoon. He grabbed his bags that he had somewhere in the conversation he had dropped and started to walk home. _Let's see what I have to do today; study, work out-_

"Ichigo!" he heard a voice scream. "Come on! An Espada is here fighting Renji!" Rukia voice was laced with fear as she seemingly sobbed, "He's gonna die if you don't help him….NOW!"

* * *

**Author Notes**

Well, what do you think?

I recently have been uber busy with music stuff. I had a Alto saxophone solo which took hours on hours of preparation to prepare to play for the jugdes. I made distinguish, which is the highest you can make! Anyway that gobbed up tons of my time.

And my God, reviews!! I could just hug all of my reviewers. A whopping 10 on one chapter. Thank you so much. I have spring break coming up soon so I promise I'll write tons. Please review, if I think people don't like or care about my work, I get bored. (I doubt that'll happen but still) Please review!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**To An End **

**Chapter 6 **

**A/N**

**_ _ **different memory divider

_italics _is a memory

* * *

Ichigo grabbed his shinigami pass shortly after he heard Rukia's sobs. He had seen Rukia cry before, only once and it was right before she thought she was going to die before by the Sokyoku. He had never seen her cry like this though; it was filled with sorrow and helplessness. He quickly discarded his physical body and shunpo-ed with Rukia to Urahara's store.

Amidst the ruins of the underground training room Ichigo saw Grimmjow eagerly shooting a cero at a bloodied and beaten Renji. Grimmjow had only taken what looked to be a few scratches from Zabimaru. Renji dodged it, but only barely. Panting he took a few steps forward to Grimmjow and asked, "So you think you're gonna kill me?"

"Damn right I am," Grimmjow spat, and ran a hand through his hair. "I could kill you with one hand."

"Ha!" Renji glared at him and gave a shout, "Bankai! Hihio Zabimaru!" A great serpent looking zonpaku-to covered the surrounding area. Hino Zabimaru's bones parts were held together by Renji's strong spiritual pressure. All of Renji's cuts seemingly disappeared as he called his zonpaku-to from Shikai to Bankai, that or the large, rather stupid looking fur coat covered up his injuries.

Grimmjow sent a cero towards Renji. The dust and dirt that was blown around lingered for a few seconds before settling to the ground, revealing what had happened to Renji. And there he stood, Hino Zambimaru tight coiled around his muscular body. Blood and sweat covered his body and it could soon be seen that Renji had not been able to full block the cero.

There was a bloodied stump where his left arm had been mere minutes before, and he howled in pain. There were fleshy chucks covering the underground training room assumed to be once attached to Renji's body. Ichigo turned to Rukia and said, "Go get Orihime. Now! I can handle Grimmjow myself."

Grimmjow turned from the bleeding Renji who was panting from exhaustion to an angry Ichigo. Ichigo noticed that Renji's zonpaku-to had changed from its bankai to it normal unreleased form. Of course, this was a normal occurrence when a soul reaper had lost enough spiritual energy.

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo growled. Renji was a babbling buffoon, but his stupidity didn't earn him death, in Ichigo's eyes.

"Yeah, Shinigami?" Grimmjow inquired, tilting his head slightly in a mocking pose.

"I'll end you, you bastard!" Ichigo yelled. "Bankai!" In a swirl of dirt and blood, Tensa Zangetsu took its form of looking like an ordinary zonpaku-to. Ichigo swiped a hand across his face, bringing his mask into play. A spiritual pressure like that of the ocean sea crushed the area in which they stood.

"Good, shinigami. We can really fight now." Grinning like the Joker himself, Grimmjow sent a cero flying in our Strawberry's direction. Shunpo-ing away, Ichigo managed to get close enough to Grimmjow before he realized it to slash him across the back. It was a cheap shot, but in a game in which one's choices were of life or death, a cheap shot counted as little.

Grimmjow drew his sword, ignoring the gash Ichigo had made sheer seconds before. "This really is going to be fun, shinigami," he said before rushing at Ichigo in a flurry of slashing movements.

* * *

Senna sighed in relief as she finally finished the brutally boring math assignment. It was just past six o'clock and she longed for a nap. Skipping dinner was a unadvisable route she realized when she stomach made an audible growl, but she could feel her eyelids becoming heavy.

The door squeaked open as she popped her head in the opening of the doorway. "Hey mom!" Senna heard a grumbling mutter of a reply and shouted, "I'll be down in a bit. I'm gonna have to take a quick nap. Save me a plate," she added as an afterthought. She heard a soft word of approval float up through the rafters before slamming the door shut.

Senna liked to change into comfortable flannel pants and a t-shirt shortly after arriving home from school. Her excuse was, "Well, school clothes are just so boring and uncomfortable. The uniforms are all gray and drab. They are so…military like." Her current outfit consisted of a tight white t-shirt, which actually allowed her breasts to take form and loose pink and peach colored flannel pants.

As she slipped into the cream colored sheets, her eyes fell to a close. She wouldn't remember her head hitting the pillows, so soft and plush below, nor the time at which she fell asleep. All she would remember would be the contents of this dream, and she would be able to recall them as if they were a vivid memory.

* * *

_Leaves swirled around in a vortex of wind, upon which a girl stood. Her black kimono danced in the air as she drew a sword from its sheath. Her red eyes stood out next to pale white skin and dark purple hair. She called, as if in a trance, "Bring them to the twilight…."_

_ _

_She is chased by a boy with bright orange hair and an unchanging frown. "Hey! Hold on a second!" He shouts. She pays no attention to what he has just said and continues to run from him. She wasn't running from him because of fear. It was merely a game to her. She stops and looks in a shop window, thinking she has lost him. She hasn't._

_The violet haired girl spots him as he turns the corner. Their eyes connect in a brief flash. She runs as he starts to speed up. "Remember when you told me if I answered your questions, you'd do anything I'd ask you to?"_

_He glares ahead at her back. "No, I never said anything like that."_

_The young girl still considers this chasing a game. People are starting to stare but her sense of shamelessness presses her onward. "Let's play tag! You're it!'_

_ _

_She looked down at in the graveyard. Several monuments were made for those who had passed on. She knew something was here. She knew that her body had been buried _here.

_ _

_A man with long white hair stepped forward. "Ichigo," a short raven haired girl said to the boy who was standing next to the young girl. _

_A red head stepped forward, breaking the line the he and the others with him had made. "We're here to carry out a level one order from Central Forty-Six. You're to hand over the girl, immediately." He talked about her as if she were dirty; as if she was a possession to be bounced back and forth from owner to owner because she was dangerous. The baboon looking man pointed a finger at him, as if to prove a point._

_The vivid orange haired teen was taken aback. His eyes were wide when he replied with an estranged, "What?!"_

_It was the raven haired girl's turn to speak. "I've searched every record of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, the Stealth Force and Kido Force, as well as the Soul Reaper Academy." She paused for such a short second that most did not catch it except for the red eyed girl. "There is not a," the name was muffled somehow, "listed anywhere."_

_This struck the girl hard. She didn't exist. She was nowhere to be found in the records of the Soul Society. She didn't exist. Everyone had an imprint they left on the world…except for her. She did catch the rest of the conversation except the every end._

_The small white haired one finished, "The Shinenju is…" She didn't get to hear the rest before the hot headed orange haired boy shouted back a response._

_ _

"_She is alive! And she is here!" his brown eyes were glazed with a fierceness. He yanked out another dagger, gasping for air as it unsheathed itself from his body. "She was confused and afraid, looking for help. She's done nothing wrong and you want to destroy her!"_

_The girl watched this in her mind's eye. Part of her wept for him and another rejoiced that he had fought for her. "I promised I'd protect her! And I swore it on my soul!" In a burst of spiritual energy, he broke free and awakened the one he sought to save. _

_ _

_He carried her to the graveyard that she had visited only a day ago; it had felt like a year. She started, "Wh-what does the name on the grave say?" Her chest ached, pain filled her, what if her name wasn't really what she thought it to be and all she really was is a collection of memories, the Shinenju?_

_He looked around for a grave, she whispered, "Fourth from the end." She let her head fall to his shoulder. Ichigo dutifully followed her instructions, found the grave, and he bent down and shifted his weigh, allowing her to see what was written. "Is there a name? I can't see every well and my vision is blurred." Her voice was weak and she felt something eating her up inside. "Is it there?"_

"_It's there," The boy – no man with orange hair said quietly, "Clear as day. You used to live here, in this town. You had a family." _

_Tears of joy flowed freely down her face. Relief washed over her like a wave from the ocean, "I-I am so happy." He stood up, and as he did, a light spread across her body and she started to glow and faded away. "I feel warm….will we ever meet again?"_

"_What are you talking about? Of course we will." He didn't know that for sure, but he hoped, he prayed to God that they would. He considered it a promise, and he would fulfill that vow to any end, at any cost. And she faded away, dissipating in the wind. All of her came to nothing by a memory. But of course, these memories never fade.

* * *

_

"Senna! Senna! Senna! WAKE UP!" Her mom screeched. She woke when her body realized that her mother was shaking her hard.

"Mom? What's the deal I was sleeping," she said in a casual tone.

"Honey," her mom said, pushing her glasses further up her nose, as if to see her daughter better. "That wasn't a dream, sweetie. That was a nightmare. You were fussing and screaming so loud I could hear you downstairs. I stayed by you, hoping it would pass, but then you started crying and I figured you needed to be woken up."

Senna didn't realize that her face was soaked in tears. "Like I said mom, it was a dream, nothing more. It was just, really intense. I don't wanna talk about it tonight." Her stomach growled loudly, speaking for her.

"Food is on the table, honey. I'll go fix you a glass of warm milk if you like" Her mom looked down at her daughter, stroking her face, searching for any sign of distress. Senna nodded in approval of that thought.

"I'll be down in a few okay?" She asked. Her mother simply got off the bed and walked out of her room, leaving the door still open behind her.

Senna thought back to her dream, nightmare, whatever the heck it was and thought for a moment. There was one name she got out the entire dream…Ichigo. But Senna knew one thing besides Ichigo's name from that dream. She knew it from the bottom of her soul because she recognized the girl in the dream. It was herself.

Ichigo was battered and bloodied. Grimmjow was putting up a heck of a fight, even with only one arm. What surprised him the most was that he was able to sneak off from Aizen again. "Ichigo!" he heard a voice shout. He turned around stupidly; it was Rukia, who finally found Orihime.

It was stupid of him to turn around because the split second he did, Grimmjow shoved Pantera through his chest. It took him a moment to realize what had happened. He didn't feel the pain, but he knew it was there. He fell through the sky, landing with an earth shattering quake. He was greeted by a warm fuzzy darkness that engulfed him.

* * *

**Author Notes**

Okay, by far the longest chapter. I really debated putting this chapter up the way it was considering how it was written. Um...I'm sorry it took so long to get up, I promise a chapter that is roughly the same length up by the end of the month.

I really want feedback, as in Like it, Love it, Its Okay, or Hate it. If I get enough of the last to I am more than willing to rewrite a specific part or all of the chapter, but tell me what you liked or thought was okay, that sort of thing.

Ugh, I should've gotten this up on Saturday, but my parents offered to take me to a place that offered world famous BBQ and who am I to say no to a free meal.

Thank You for reading and PLEASE review.

Pol-kun


	7. Chapter 7

**To An End**

**Chapter 7**

Rukia screamed in her frustration. She was stupid to have announced Ichigo that she and Orihime were in the training room. Ichigo, the stupid strawberry, that he is, had to turn around and stare at them for a spilt second before getting a sword shoved through his back. "Orihime, take care of Ichigo, then start on Renji; I'll take care of the Arrancar here," she barked.

Orihime simply nodded in return and sent out Ayame and Shunô start healing her beloved Ichigo. These events were making Orihime angry with herself. _Why? Why don't I have the power to protect the ones I love?_ _Why_, she started tearing up, _can't I protect Ichigo sometimes? Am I so weak? _She pondered these thoughts, before she heard a loud, "Oi!" come from Rukia.

She needn't even mutter the incantation, the power just flowed out of her after saying, "I reject." The triangular shield easily blocked the cero Grimmjow had thrown at her. After leaving it up, she went back to focus on healing Ichigo's stab wound.

Grimmjow smirked as Rukia drew her sword. "I remember you. You're the bitch I stuck my hand through went the Shinigami and I meet the first time."

Rukia glared and replied, "Yeah. You're gonna pay for what you did to me and Renji and Ichigo." She drew back suddenly. In a dark, low voice Rukia called, "Dance, Sode No Shiryuki." (Sleeve of White Snow.) Her regular zonpaku-to transform into its Shi-Kai state, where it became a beautiful snow white, and then she lunged.

Grimmjow was caught off guard for once. He hadn't been expecting the lung nor that the chick with big tits would be able to block his cero. She slashed his skin. The wound wasn't very deep considering his stone like skin, but what made it actually hurt was the fact that the blood froze over the wound and the ice actually spread inside of the wound, going inward hitting his ribcage and lungs. "You've gotten stronger, Shinigami. This is gonna be fun." And with a merciless grin, he unsheathed Pantera and attacked.

* * *

Urahara had been away from the shop for a few days. He needed to relieve some of his pent up frustration over the upcoming winter war. He didn't except to find that a large portion of his underground training room had been destroyed.

He, like Ichigo's father, Isshin Kurosaki, acted like a clueless idiot on most occasions, but he really wasn't. He recognized that Ichigo and Renji's spiritual pressure was low almost as soon as he walked into the Karakura Town city limits. He could feel Orihime's exertion trying to help in some way and then he sensed something, well _two_something's, that quiet unusual. He could feel the spiritual pressure of an Arrancar, Espada from the feel of it, and then Rukia's pressure. It roared like a lion compared to her usual self.

He walked over, slightly pissed at himself now that he had let Tessai and the kids leave for the week. Urahara ran over stupidly to a bloodied and exhausted looking Rukia. "I see you need some help," he said in a musical voice. Rukia just glared at him as Grimmjow assessed this new opponent.

Not even a second later Urahara was at Grimmjow's side, zonpaku-to ready in his hand. Grimmjow blocked his first swing easily enough, and although he would not show it, he was secretly getting tired. He and the man in the hat clashed several times before Grimmjow took his first hit.

Urahara had a bored expression painted across his face. "Well, this is boring isn't it? How about we up the stakes a bit, shall we?" He smiled crudely before saying, "Wake up, Benihime, the red princess."

After that, Grimmjow knew that he was totally, utterly, for lack of a better term, fucked.

* * *

Ichigo was resting in his mind, when something cold and wet sloshed on to his face. "Baka! Wake up!" a familiar voice shouted loudly in his ear. The noise woke up a part of him, it urged him to get up, to wake up, but his body was filled with fatigue. _**Wake up, King. Today isn't your day to die. **_

Groggy, he opened his eyes and was met by a blinding light shining directly into his pupils. "Wha-what happened?" He had no memory except for fighting Grimmjow moments earlier. "Did I get him? Kick his ass? Did I get hit with a sucker punch?"

Rukia, still shaken what had happened a few minutes earlier, decided to lie. "Yeah, you kicked his ass…but he…" she paused searching for the right word, "knocked you out before you could kill him." She smiled.

Ichigo grinned. It was a good look for him, she decided, still retaining that small smile. She looked beyond him to Renji. His arm had been missing, but Orihime was building it back, molecule by molecule. At the moment, he was stuck with a bloody stump, but soon, it would be that tattooed arm that he used to sport around.

Her eyes filled with tears. _I blame this time in this stupid, human world. It has made me weak, emotionally. We could have died. I need to get stronger; I must get better with Sode No Shiryuki! I…almost let them get killed._

"Urahara, I must speak with you," her gruff voice sounded. Ichigo lost his grin, reverting back to his usual scowl.

"Why my dearest Rukia," Urahara said in his gayest voice, "what must we talk about that we can't discuss in front of Ichigo?" He had a look of shock and humor portrayed on his face, eyes wide and mouth slightly ajar.

She grabbed him by his jacket and drug him over to a private spot. "Thanks for saving them. Even after my time in the Soul Society, I haven't fully gained back my powers. I'm leaving for the Soul Society today. I want you to make sure Ichigo and the others don't get themselves killed. You hurt Grimmjow big time, but he'll be back. We have a month before the Winter War will start, I need to get stronger. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Urahara nodded in what she assumed was understanding. "Take care of them, I'm leaving now."

"Do you want me to tell them?" He asked.

"No," was the reply. "They'll figure it out. But I don't want them stopping me." She walked on and before leaving, silently cast a kido spell on Ichigo to make him sleep for two days time.

* * *

**Author Notes**

I AM SO SORRY!!!!! I've been so busy of late between finals and school work and concerts, and I was grounded from the internet so, I haven't gotten to post this. I sad it's short, so the next chapter will be MUCH longer. I go on vacation in two weeks so I'll try to post a new chapter before then, and if I don't I'll post it when I'm on vacation.

This is to X-elemental who wrote that my story has a plot hole. I can see how you might think that, but if you watch ALL of the Memories of Nobody movie, after a few of the credits have gone by a scene is shone where Senna's ribbon floats to Ichigo and then he sees her running past him. That scene is the basis for this story. I actualy wrote the first chapter off of what happened in the last scenes of the movie.

And if you haven't seen the movie, you ought to. If you haven't seen it, please feel free to read and review, but don't act like you know what you're talking about if you don't when you critize me and all authors of fanfiction and books.

Please review! I love all of my reviewers, you brighten my day!


	8. Chapter 8

**To An End **

**Chapter 8**

_I _hate_ fights_, Orihime thought. _Everyone gets hurt, and I'm too weak to help. Ichigo nearly died again. _She finished up Renji's arm; it was one of the hardest healings she had ever attempted. Without any original bone or flesh, she had to reconstruct the tissue from scratch, and then start the blood flow again. She sighed, wiping the sweat from her brow.

Renji grunted in thanks, and Orihime said, "You'll need to sleep for a little while; possibly not use the arm for a day or so." Head turning towards Ichigo, she saw that he was sleeping, snoring loudly, and Rukia had left.

Walking over to Urahara, she made a decision. "I want to get stronger! I-I want to be able to fight in the war! I'm tired of," she choked on a sob from uprising emotion, "watching Ichigo and the others get hurt while I stand around on the side lines. Teach me to fight."

Urahara looked at her from behind his glasses. "Orihime," he said softly, "in this war, there won't be a place for you."

Caught off guard by his response, she looked up at him, soulful eyes pleading. "Wh-what?"

"We can't afford to have someone without resolve to kill on the battle field. Or even with the fourth squad healers." He said it coldly, or at least that is how it seemed to her. "You couldn't even throw Tsubaki at that Espada. Killing regular hollows is different. You need to be able to kill them even if they look human, because that is what Arrancar are. Ichigo, and the others, would be too worried about you to fight."

Orihime felt that Rukia's spiritual pressure completely left the building. "I'll find that resolve and get stronger," she replied fiercely, eyes gleaming with tears. She pushed past him, and ran fast as she could out of the door.

She sought out for Rukia's spiritual pressure and ran toward it. Eventually, Orihime could feel that she was getting closer to Rukia. SShe bust throught several doors searching for the shorter girl. "Orihime! What are you doing here?" Rukia asked, not having felt her spiritual pressure until she saw the panting girl before her. They were in Ichigo's room. Orihime panted in exhaustion from running so far so fast. Rukia had been writing Ichigo a note saying she was leaving for the Soul Society until the winter war would start.

"Where are you going? You just left!" She nearly screamed at Rukia, taking her frustration at Urahara out at the girl before her.

Rukia told her the truth. That she was leaving for the Soul Society to become stronger, and what surprised her was that Orihime wanted to tag along. "Orihime, this is to get strong enough fight for hours. And this month should let me get back to my normal strength."

"I need to get stronger to. I want to be able to fight, fight hard enough to kill the hollows, and heal faster. It took me fifteen minutes to heal Renji's wounds; in war I'll need to be able to heal others wounds while protecting and fighting! I'm," she paused in a failing attempt to hold back tears, "I'm too weak. And I want to protect Ichigo!"

Rukia looked down at her. Orihime was a blubbering mess. She was on her knees, orange hair draped across her face as fat tears pelted down her face onto the floor below. "Let me finish this letter, and we'll leave," she said, no emotion was found on her blank face as Orihime looked up at it.

Orihime stood up, trying to compose herself. Rukia set the pen that had just been in use down on the desk. "Let's go. Time is wasting."

* * *

It had been three days since Senna had experience the weird dreams…memories…whatever the hell they were. Ichigo was in some of them. Was this a past life? Senna had always though reincarnation was possible on some level. Had they been lovers? Villains? Or had they just been friends?

She hadn't seen Ichigo, or anyone that he normally talked to in the past few days. She talked to this one guy, who seemed to be a real pervert, and he said it was normal for Ichigo to miss a lot of school and even to leave in the middle of school. "Yeah, he and that Rukia chick and dude that calls himself Renji, you know the one that looks like a baboon, just get up and leave class all the time. One time, he, Rukia, Uryu, Chad, and Orihime all left school for like a month. They had a ton of homework when they got back, though."

She had said a quick thanks then left him alone. All the time he had been talking to her, he had stared at her chest. _Pervert_, she thought. _But at least he told me what I wanted to know. _

She walked hurriedly to the school library for her next class. She and the other students were supposed to be typing a portfolio piece, but she decided that could wait. _Okay, so what was one of those thingies I had never heard about in that dream?_ She didn't fully understand why she was wasting her time searching things from that dream, but it had felt so real to her that she had to. _Oh! I remember one; it was "Soul Reaper"._

She typed "Soul Reaper" into the Google search bar and was presented with several thousand articles and websites in "0.2 seconds" from what the screen said. She scrolled down to the site that looked the most promising.

**Death and the World Beyond**

The thought that souls are lead to the world of the dead is commonly portrayed in ancient myths as well as modern story lines. People who fear death have called these escorts "Grimm Reapers", whereas others of religious views would call them angels. I believe a more proper term would be to call them "Soul Reapers" since they are thought to collect souls and deliver them to the land of the dead. Another thought, especially around centered around religious folk, is the idea of a place for the good and the bad. Most think, and I myself included, think that evil people go to a place of torment, Hell or Hades as it is commonly referred to. But what about a place for the good? Heaven is too peaceful of a thought. Since souls are thought to be gathered there, I believe that they create a society. So thus the "Soul Society" comes to mind.

It was another phrase she had heard in her dream! She couldn't believe it. If any part of this article was true, then it could answer a lot of her questions. She couldn't wait to see Ichigo to ask him. Giddy she read on, but found nothing of interest.

The final bell of the school day rang, letting out the students. Senna gathered her books and bag, and ran out of the library. On her way to her locker, she didn't look straight ahead and ran into a tall, dark skinned upperclassman she had seen Ichigo hang out with once.

He muttered an apology but she said, "Hey! Wait! Stop for a second!" He turned around silently. "You now Ichigo Kurosaki, right?" He nodded. "Good! Can you take me to him? I need to talk to him."

"No one knows where he is," was all he said. _He's quite and mysterious…maybe I should follow him. _Senna wanted answers and she knew she would get them one way or another. She mouthed a small "O" and the man headed on his way.

She continually stayed behind him until he entered…a shop. That's strange; I expected a house or something. Senna followed him inside after letting a few minutes pass. The store was strange. She saw oddly shaped knickknacks on the tables. She ran her hand across a bottle that read "Soul Candy".

"Can I help you with something, ma'am?" She jumped at the sound of the voice and turned to see a man in a black kimono and a white-and-green stripped hat.

"Uh, um…" Dang it what do I do, what do I say? "I want to buy one of these, 'Soul Candy' thingies." She started to pull out a wallet.

He laughed. "You don't even know what that is, do you little girl. Say, you do look familiar." He grinned like a cheshire cat. _I'm gonna be killed! This freaky old man is gonna rape me the kill me!_ "I'm not going to hurt you. Just ask why you were following my friend." She felt the ground shake and jumped.

"Sorry, he's down there training. Why were you following him?"

"He's friends, I think, with Ichigo Kurosaki. I'm looking for him. Ichigo, I mean. I've been having these weird dreams lately; they almost feel like memories." She spilled; she decided she might as well tell the truth now that she was caught.

"We don't know where he is. And now, who are you?"

"My name is Senna."

His eyes went wide as memories of her flooded through his mind. He thought she looked familiar, but had no real memory until she said her name. She was the Shinenju, and she didn't know it. He didn't know if she knew she was once a shinigami or not. _That was six months ago though_, he questioned himself, _how could she have grown to the age of sixteen in six months? _

It took him a few long minutes to figure out the answer. It had been Aizen and the Break Down Sphere. Making hollows into Arrancar was only part of its power. It could restore memories, speed up, or slow down, time, in the theory at least.

"What's a 'Soul Reaper'?" she blurted out. And at that time, Urahara knew that he would have to explain _everything_ to her.

* * *

"…So…. I need to become a Soul Reaper, is that what you're saying?" Senna asked, mind swirling with her new knowledge of the worlds of the living and the dead. "I was - am? – the Shinenju?"

"What you are, or what we think you are, is human. But you have a strong spiritual pressure, and since nothing has developed to make me think of you as a normal human, you have the potential to become a shinigami. The question is, do you want to be one?" Urahara was considering how to make her into one. The easiest, but certainly not the most timely way, would be to kill her and have her sent to the Soul Reaper Academy for training. Or he could send her through the same hell Ichigo did. He decided on the latter as she gave her answer.

"I want to help Ichigo!" She answered, knowing that this would lead to more time with him so that more pieces of her past could be revealed. Senna didn't fully understand the logistics that came with becoming a shinigami, but she was fairly sure she could learn. "I want to fight to protect others," she thought aloud; her thoughts sobered her burst of enthusiasm she originally had.

Urahara smiled. _She will become a player in the winter war, if I have her trained up right; unfortunately, for her to be of any use, she will have to die. _"It took Ichigo two weeks to become stronger, hopefully, it will take you less."

* * *

**Lesson One**

Senna smiled. Urahara had secured a secret part of the underground training room for their "practice". He said she would pass three tests, and then hopefully, she would be strong enough to release her sword. She stretched her limbs; completely unaware of that he was sneaking up behind her.

Urahara walked silently behind her, cane raised and posed to strike her and bring out her spirit. He thrust it at her and she fell to the ground below.

"Hey! What the hell was that…for?" Her words slowed as she saw her human body. "WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?" She screeched, sounds echoing off of the stone walls.

"Nothing you didn't agree to. You have a strong spiritual pressure, but right now, you are finding it hard to breathe, correct?" She nodded and he continued, "Right now, you are a ghost of your human self, just a normal spirit. It's hard to move isn't it?" She nodded again, "Good. When it is easy to move in your spirit body, your powers will have been raised."

"So what am I supposed to do? Run around? Jump rope?" Urahara felt a smile dance upon the corners of his lips as the feeling of déjà vu settled over him.

"Why do I bother to explain? It'll be easier when we start," he sighed. "Get ready. Oh, and put these on; you'll need them." He handed Senna a pair of what looked to be boxing gloves and a head band. She put them on, feeling ridiculous.

"Now, Ururu, come on out!" A short little girl with long black hair walked out behind a boulder. Senna shot him a questioning look. _What does he want me to do? Hit the poor thing?_ "Try fighting her."

"P-pleased to meet you," the little girl said, "…please don't die."

Senna's eyes became wide as Ururu shot at her in a with a punch that nearly hit her. Panting for air, she struggled to run. Her spiritual limbs didn't want to cooperate with her and Ururu easily caught up with her. Ururu had left a crater the size of a semi truck with that last hit and Senna didn't know how it was possible.

Confused, she tried catching the little girls hit in her covered fist. She let out a terrible screech from the pain. It felt as if every bone in her hand had been shattered. "What are you?" Senna yelled as she fled as fast as she could. Ururu caught up with her again, this time missing Senna by a fraction of an inch, causing her to trip over broken rocks.

_Wait a minute, am I getting faster, or is she getting slower? _As she ran, she tried gulping in air, it was slightly odd, but it came easily to her, almost naturally. _I may not have the strength to hurt her, but I might be able to trip her up. _Thinking that, she purposefully slowed down waiting for Ururu to come flying at her. Ururu, predictably, did jump as she prepared to hit. Senna dived under her, grabbing her legs and swing her down into the dirt.

They both got up quickly, and Senna saw that a trickle of blood was leaving the girl's nose. Ururu's eyes filled with tears and she swung suddenly, not giving Senna a chance to block it.

Senna flew through the air like a baseball that hits a bat."Ouch! That freaking hurt." Urahara stared at her. "What? Do I hafta fight her again? I think a few more hits like that second one, and I'll be dead."

"You passed lesson one," he said.

"WHAT? Are you blind with those glasses on? She threw me around like I was a rag doll," she said.

Urahara ignored her previous comment. "Are you having any trouble moving or breathing?" She shook her head. "Good. I said 'fight Ururu' not 'knock Ururu out'. The whole point of this lesson was to raise your spiritual power. When fighting, your spiritual powers go up making you stronger and faster. Like humans adrenaline."

Senna processed this as she stood up. "I understand…I think."

Urahara put his stupid face on again and slapped her on the back. "Good to see you aren't as thick as your friend Ichigo." He lead her on over to Tessai. "In celebration of your quick passing of the first lesson," _A nap, please let me sleep!_ Senna thought eagerly, "let's move on to the second lesson."

As he said that a tall, dark haired man brought down an axe on the chain that connected her physical body to her spiritual body. Senna hadn't realized it was even there. _How odd that he cut it…ohmigod_! She wailed in pain. She was in so much pain that she hadn't even realized she had vocalized some of her thoughts.

* * *

**Lesson Two **

"What did you, do to me?" Senna's eyes were wide with pain.

"I cut your 'chain of fate'. You can only exist as a spiritual being without it being attached to your body if you are a shinigami, otherwise you become a hollow. This is called 'corrosion'." She couldn't she past his glasses, but she imagined cold eyes staring back at her.

"So," she said, "why are you going to make me into a hollow?"

"I'm not. This a way to make you into a shinigami…hopefully. If this doesn't work, we will kill you," He replied.

"WHAT? You crazy sonovabitch, I'm gonna-" She stopped herself. This was wasting time. If she was to become a shinigami, then she needed to know how long she had before becoming a hollow and then how to stop this process. "What is happening to my chain? Its eating itself, isn't it?" He nodded and she continued, "How long do I have? Days, weeks?"

"Days…three at most. Once you are in the Shattered Shaft."

"What's the-" She stopped herself and let out a shaky breath. "How do I stop the chain of fate from eating itself? And how do I become a shinigami?"

"You can let it eat at you, although I don't advise it because it will leave you weak even if you have more time. You cannot return to your body. Senna, you will have to fight yourself to become a shinigami. But once there is no chain and you have a hole in your chest, it isn't likely you will live." He lost all humor saying this. It was fun in a way to watch Ichigo go through all of these trials, knowing that he would make it through all of them; but with Senna, he had no real idea if she would become a hollow or shinigami.

Urahara lead her to the Shattered Shaft and before he left her fall down into it, he bound her hands to her back. He let her jump in and as she did, her chain of fate started eating at itself. "Before you die, please try to turn into a shinigami and climb up here."

Time passed. With constant light shining down, Senna was unaware if it was day or night. Hours, maybe days passed without her knowledge. She tried climbing, or walking to be exact, up the rocky walls, to no prevail. She slept, only to be awoken by horrid pains as her chain of fate corroded.

After some time, the man who had cut her chain of fate came down and sat with her. Senna writhed in pain, cursing the world above her for sending her to this world below. And finally, there was one link of her chain left. It corroded into the air and she screamed.

_I WON'T BECOME A HOLLOW!_ Senna refused to let her mask form, clawing at the milky substance after breaking through the bindings.

Tessai's eyes widened. He didn't believe she could break through the binding spell Urahara placed, but he started to cast his kido spells on Senna. He started making preparations for her death.

* * *

In Senna's mind, she waged a war against the insanity that was seizing her mind. Darkness approached her. She pushed back with her might. _I haven't been a shinigami in this life, how am I supposed to fight this?_ She pondered.

_Senna, listen to me_, something called to her. _Use me; fight the hollow that wants to take you over. Keep it at bay, because it never will die._

"What are you? Who are you?" Senna called back.

_I am_, the sound of the name was muffled. _Use my strength._ And Senna did.

The change was slow at first. On one side of her mind was sanity, stability. The other remained darkness, invisible and untouchable. The darkness moved. Torrents of wind, or what she thought to be wind, slashed at her face and arms. Senna remembered parts of her pervious life as a shinigami and focus on those.

_I want to protect Ichigo. I need to protect Ichigo._ Senna screamed for the last time, shattering the images before her and found herself looking at the same stone walls as before. She jumped out of the shaft easily.

She started Ururu who had been watching and yelled so that the anyone in the underground training room would hear here. "Urahara, wherever you are, I'm going to kick your ass."

He appeared before her and said, "Marvelous job, Senna. I didn't expect you to break my binding spell."

"Shut up, Urahara. I remember my time as Shinenju, thanks for your help, I suppose."

"You're welcome. Shall we start on lesson three?" He asked, glad she had made it through the shattered shaft.

"No, you endangered my life without telling me. I didn't you hear me, I remember everything."

"I did the same to Ichigo. Now for lesson three…"

Urahara was ticking her off. She didn't care how he had helped her in the past now, he put her life on the line without telling her, and she wanted him to say he was sorry.

She glared at him for a second. "Bring them to the twilight…"

* * *

**Author Notes**

Okay long chapter for me. I really dissapointed on this past chapter; 4 reviews people? Seriously, it was short, but feedback is needed. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, and heck I'm on vacation in Florida at a Panera typing most of this. Yes, I based this chapter off of Ichigo's experience, but I changed it somewhat.

Okay people, it's time to talk reviews. for as long as this chapter is I want a good amount of reviews, like in the 10 to 15 range...(please, don't make me beg). But if you liked this chapter, take a minute to say so... I promise another chapter soon...hopefully as long as this one.

Please Review! Reviewers ALWAYS Brighten my day.

A Special Thanks To:

Flair Knight

ichigoXsenna

war90

SMO2

Thank You,

Pol-Kun


	9. Chapter 9

**To An End **

**Chapter 9**

Senna had finally aroused from her comatose-like state. It had only taken her a few minutes to reduce several mountains of rock in the basement into piles of pebble, after going all-out on Urahara. And, Urahara, not wanting to damage her too much, bumped her hard on the head. Senna, of course, had no actual training at being a shinigami and was going off of pure talent.

It was comical to him that someone who had the potential to be so strong was so weak. _I will have to train her up, after that maybe the Vizards can help_, he thought as she struggled to rise to her feet. He held out a hand.

Senna glared at him and slapped the hand away. "You need to learn how to use your zanpaku-to. You can call it, but it is too weak. If you're going to fit in the winter war, then you need to be able to take on bankai level attacks and deal them out, even if you can't reach bankai yourself. You're zanpaku-to is wind-based, right?" It was a rhetorical question, but she nodded anyway.

"You'll need to spend time alone with Mirokumaru, she'll teach you how to use her best," He stated.

"But how…?" Senna asked.

"It's different from everyone; just train from awhile. When you are stronger, come back to me and I'll train with you. Go to the basement and be sure not to get in Renji and Chad's way. If you're not careful and they aren't paying attention, they might kill you by accident so watch out for them."

* * *

_So…_ Senna thought, _what am I supposed to do? I can make whirlwinds and extend Mirokumaru to stab. I can wield her like a sword, and I get that she's kido based, but I don't even know how to use kido! Maybe if I just take a nap, I'll wake up knowing what to do. I'm kinda sleepy anyway. NO! Maybe I shouldn't and just let my mind drift or mediate. Ooooh! I just don't know what to do!_

She started to focus, not on anything in particular. She listened to the way the rocks fell and how the earth shook as Renji and Chad fought. She breathed deeply and her heart rate slowed as she relaxed. The wind started to rustle and she could feel her hair move with it. _Wait_, she thought, _there isn't wind down here. There can't be! It is a basement_. She blinked.

_**Hello, Senna**_. She heard as her eyes shut and the world around her darkened. _**Do you know who I am?**_

"Mirokumaru?"

_**Yes. You know my name, but you refuse to wield me. **_

"What? I just used you to fight Urahara."

_**But you lost. You can call on my name all you want, but you do not know me. We are strangers who share a soul. You know me not.**_

"I can learn!" Her voice was sharp and clear. "I'm not stupid ya'know. Teach me."

_**Are you sure? Are you willing to see me, and accept me?**_

"Yes! Geez this is taking too long." Senna opened her eyes, only to widen them in surprise.

* * *

I'm back!!!! Sorry I only meant to take a 2 to 3 month break from posting because of marching band season. Well, my band instructors wanted me to audition for all-state and I got recommended, but didn't make it. :( But I'm back, and I plan on posting two new chapters (at least 2) each month. I've had this chapter done for quite a while but havent had time to post it before now. Thank God for snow days.

Thank you for all the reviews. I asked for 10 to 15 and recieved 23. PLEASE REVIEW!!

This chapter is written for:

Afterlife88

P.S.

I am sorry bout the misspelling for the word zanpaku-to. It is spelled with a dash in some of the manga so I prefer to leave it in. I forgot to run spell check in word so I didn't realize I had spelt it wrong. My apologizes. Also, I'm taking a vote for either Vizards or the other spelling for it (I can't remember the other spelling off the top of my head). Leave your preference in your review. Thanks!

Pol-kun


	10. Chapter 10

To An End

Chapter 10

Mirokumaru was a lean goddess with fiery red hair. Her piercing green eyes engulfed Senna, and both women stayed still. She was in a green dress, and with her upturned nose, she gave off waves of authoritative power. Senna was in awe. "Say my name."

"Miroku-maru?" Senna said hestaintly.

"You said you were ready," Mirokumaru proclaimed.

"Obviously…not," came a voice from Senna's far right. It – no she – was a reflection of Senna. Paper white skin with eyes as black as sin, she was identical to Senna in every way possible. Cocking her head, she said, "Why won't you use her? She's perfect. Mirokumaru is queen of air, and you are her ruler." Senna's reflection moved closer as Senna drew back away from her oncoming twin. "Are you afraid of me? Are you afraid of her? Why are you so weak?" She looked down at the zanpaku-to then drew it up out of its sheath.

Senna did not realize her twin had moved until warm blood gushed from her arm. "What the hell?" She stepped back. "Who are you? What is your name?"

"I have no name."

Senna barely had time to draw her zanpaku-to before the twin lunged again. She jumped into the air. "Bring them to the Twilight!" Mirokumaru took its usual golden form right as Senna dodged whirlwind and sent another back at the unnamed ceature.

Unnamed spun its Mirokumaru and sank its point into the ground. Reality distorted around Senna as the ground shifted below her feet and chunks of earth twisted up into a tornado that was forming underneath and around her. Debris got in her eyes as she followed the twister upward, soaring into the sky like an eagle. She looked where Mirokumaru was standing still as if nothing were affecting her. Their eyes met. _Find the eye_, Mirokumaru's voice said, _and destroy it. _

Senna dove deeper into the forming mass of dirt and rocks. She faintly see core of the tornado. It was completely still; however the air around Senna was not and while spending far too much time gazing into the eye, a large piece of earth rammed into the side of her head. She focused again and avoided the upward flying sand as she made her ungraceful descent. She reached the outside of the eye and brandished her zanpaku-to and poked it.

It didn't bust. The wind kept whipping her hair back and forth until it was completely released from her once carefully kept braid. She slashed the center of still air with her zanpaku-to again. "What is this?" she cried. She could sense Unnamed becoming impatient as she started approaching the storm. "No," she whispered.

She reached the eye once more and slashed the air crying, "Mirokumaru!" In a flash, the dirt, rocks, and chunks of earth fell to the ground, crushing her and Unnamed. She looked up to see the embodiment of Mirokumaru stare down at her.

_Rest, my child_, she heard. Then she slowly faded to black.

* * *

Three days had passed, two of which Ichigo had spent in a blissful dreamless sleep. The first thing he wanted, and needed, when he woke up was a shower. He might not have been in his human body, but he reeked of sweat, dirt, and blood. Urahara had healed his wounds but had left him on the rock hard ground to sleep.

Grimmjow had nearly killed him the other night, and he supposed that was why he had slept for multiple days. It wasn't. Urahara had explained what happened the two days he was asleep. Rukia cast a kido spell to force him into a deep sleep. Chad and Renji had sparred nearly nonstop for the past day. Senna had undergone a series of tasks to make her a Soul Reaper; her eyes were closed and she was barely breathing, a deep trance had overcome her.

Ichigo, neither needing rest nor sparing time, had relaxed the past day. Kon was still in his body so his father and sisters would not be suspicious, unless he did something incredibly stupid. One more day, he thought when diving into a hot spring. Of course, he knew he should not give himself another day to relax.

Just as he closed his eyes while soaking in the warmth of the hot springs he heard a distinct "hrmph." He kept his eyes shut while asking, "What do you want?"

Splashing him in the face, he heard a definitely feminine voice say, "You might want to consider looking who else is in the water before stripping naked for a bath."

He opened his eyes as fast as possible then blinked Senna's body into focus. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE TRAINING?" He freaked.

"I'm…done for now I guess. Mirokumaru kind of…let me go?" She said, obviously deep in thought. But like the flip of a switch, she became her bubbly self again. She started to swim behind a large set of rocks while giggling, "By the way, nice…assets Ichigo."

* * *

**A/N**

A long, difficult year and a half latter is when have decided to make my return. I've always had this story in the back of my mind. This summer, before the beginning of my strenuous senior year, I will finish To An End. Words cannot express the love and adoration I feel for you, beloved readers, and I will finish this story FOR you. I am sorry. Forgive, forget, and REVIEW. Only minor grammar changes have been made to this chapter. The other chapters will also be checked for grammer. Thank you SO much.

Pol-kun


End file.
